From NEWTs to Broom Cupboards
by Therealmsblack
Summary: Lily finds herself over-stressed with the upcoming NEWTs, but finds a little fun and mischief can take her mind off things. Jily.
1. Hold on Tight

"Evans," James said.

"Evans," he said again.

"Evans," he said, yet again.

"Evans,"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?" Lily roared. She had had enough of his annoying pestering. She glared at the messy haired and bespectacled boy standing in front of her. His hazel eyes were twinkling at this opportunity to talk to Lily.

"You know what time it is right?" he said, smirking at her outrage.

"What, like 8 'o' clock?" she said, surprised by this simple question. But it couldn't be good either way.

"More like 1 am," James said. She looked around the library; sure enough they were the only ones there and it was pitch black outside. Her huge piles of books looked like monsters and the light from her candle caused shadows to eerily dance along the walls. She had been in here since dinner; it was NEWT time and she took studying really seriously.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" they heard someone yell from nearby.

"Oh crap," Lily hissed. She grabbed her personal books and shoved them in her bag.

"Language, Ms. Evans," James smirked, sending her his best cocky grin as she glared. She jumped up and searched around frantically for an exit when the enraged caretaker burst in.

"AHA!" Filch yelled, his yellow-eyed cat right behind him.

"Come on!" James said. He jumped over the table, sending books flying, and grabbed Lily's hand.

"Run!" he cried.

"Potter! Let go of me!" Lily yelled, slapping James' hand.

"Okay, have it your way and get detention," he said, leading her away from Filch. She brushed her long, auburn hair out of her face and looked at him with her big, emerald eyes.

"You better know what you're doing," she warned and a triumphant look broke out onto James' face.

"Hold on tight Ms. Evans," he smirked.


	2. Here Comes the Real Fun

"_Hold on tight Ms. Evans,"_

"Blasted kids!" Filch wheezed, running after Lily and James.

"Get a life you bloody old toerag!" James yelled over his shoulder.

"James!" Lily scolded, slapping his arm.

"What, who said it wasn't true?" James said and the corners of Lily's mouth twitched.

"When I catch you I'll have you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons!" Filch screamed, and his cat, Mrs. Norris, let out a loud hiss.

"Come on, your turn to say something," James said to Lily.

"But, I can't!" Lily protested.

"Yes you can. After that outburst not 5 minutes ago, I know you have it in you," James said. Lily smiled weakly and looked over her shoulder at the grumpy caretaker.

"SHOVE A SOCK IN THAT HOLE ON YOUR FACE YOU CALL A MOUTH!" she shouted.

"We could work on that," James chuckled as Filch sent them death glares.

They ran for a few more minutes, with the usual cough and wheeze from Filch, or a nervous giggle from Lily.

"You're more despicable than Peeves!" Filch finally yelled.

"Hey, I haven't heard from Peeves in a while," James said thoughtfully, their robes still billowing behind them.

"PEEVES!" he shouted and the mischievous poltergeist appeared in front of them.

"Hello Mr. Prongs sir! How may I be of assistance?" Peeves asked, bending low. Peeves treated the Marauder's like royalty, but I guess they were in the pranking and mischief world. Lily giggled and Peeves turned to glare at her.

"What does Silly Lily want? Wee little Silly Lily is just a-" Peeves started.

"Peeves, don't say anything bad about Lily," James said and Peeves pouted.

"We need you to go hold up Filch for a moment," James continued.

"We?" Peeves said.

"I. I need you to do that," James corrected.

"Yes, Mr. Marauder Prongs sir!" Peeves saluted, bowed again, and floated over to where Filch was running towards James and Lily.

"Now, we have fun," James said, his eyes twinkling behind his huge glasses.


	3. Under the Cloak

"_Now, we have fun," James said, his eyes twinkling behind his huge glasses._

They heard a series of loud noises from down the hall and Lily and James looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Lily hissed, knowing the diversion will not last long.

"Here, come around the corner," James said.

"Why should I trust you?" Lily snarled.

"Because I have your wand," James replied.

"That's absurd! My wand is right-" Lily started. She checked her robes; not there. She checked her pant pockets; not there. She checked her hand just in case; again not there. She looked up, her eyes wide with fear and saw that James was twirling her wand between his fingers.

"Give it back Potter!" she shrieked.

"Ah, ah, ah. Evans, you must learn patience," he said, putting the wand high above his head, out of Lily's reach. She childishly jumped for a couple moments before crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"There's a good little flower," James teased.

"Don't call me a little flower," she said through gritted teeth.

"Come, even Peeves can't hold up Filch for that long," James said, looking over his shoulder and taking in Filch's screams and the giant cloud of dust that Peeves had created.

"Like you have a plan," Lily snapped.

"Actually I do," James smirked and pulled his Invisibility Cloak out from his pocket. Lily's eyes grew wide when she realised what it was.

"That's a Cloak of Invisibility! But, those are so rare!" she gaped.

"I do come from a very old and rich pureblood family," James said.

"But, still!" Lily said. She grabbed the feather-light Cloak out of James' hands and started examining it. 'Wow' she mouthed, as she ran her fingers over the silky fabric.

"Here," James said softly. He picked the Cloak up and threw it over himself and Lily and she gasped.

"I'm invisible! I can't see myself!" she cried.

"That's kind of the point," James said.

"So what do we do now?" Lily asked, feeling surprisingly safe, even though she was **way **too close to James.

"Do you trust me?" James asked.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated, ignoring the bangs and shouts coming from just meters away from them.

"I-Potter, I mean," Lily stammered, but James just looked at her with those soft, hazel eyes. She surprised not only James, but herself when the words came out of her mouth.

"Yes, James," she said softly.


	4. The Come and Go Room

"_Do you trust me?" he repeated, ignoring the bangs and shouts coming from just meters away from them._

"_I-Potter, I mean," Lily stammered, but James just looked at her with those soft, hazel eyes. She surprised not only James, but herself when the words came out of her mouth._

"_Yes, James," she said softly._

James looked dumbstruck for a moment but then he was grinning like a fool.

"You're finally talking sense," he said.

"Oh, shut it Potter," Lily said, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Come, this way," he said. She surprised him even farther (if that was possible) by entwining her fingers through his. Yes. Lily was holding James' hand. Secretly, she had been wanting to do that for so long, even before she even knew she wanted to. She wasn't proud of it, but the great James Potter had finally stolen her heart. It was her own denial that she liked this messy haired boy that kept her from throwing herself onto him like all the other girls.

"So, how do you like breaking the rules?" James asked.

"Rules? Who's breaking rules?" Lily asked and James laughed.

"Really Evans? We're wandering the hallways at 1:30 in the morning, we just ran in the corridor, and we escaped from a staff member. Not to mention sending Peeves after him," James chuckled, and Lily's eyes grew wide in horror.

"What's going to happen to me!? I've never done anything bad before, I'll, I'll, I'll get expelled!" she stammered.

"You won't get expelled Lily! The most _you _will get is a talk from McGonagall! You're a little goody-two shoes! You won't even get in trouble!" James said.

"Ok, say I don't get in trouble, what do we do now anyways?" she asked.

"Hmm, I know the perfect place. Follow me," James said. He led her up to the seventh floor and stopped suddenly in a hallway.

"Okay, turn around and don't peek," James said, turning her so she was facing a painting of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. He slid out from under the Cloak and walked behind her. James (without Lily knowing) walked by the blank wall 3 times and to his amusement, a door appeared.

"Okay, close your eyes," James said, and Lily obeyed. He steered her into the room, shut the door carefully, and turned around.

"Open them," James said.

"Merlin's Beard," Lily breathed.

**Ha ha, cliff-hanger! Don't worry, the next chapter will be out very soon.**


	5. Valentine's Day

"_Merlin's Beard," Lily breathed._

She looked around the room; it was a comfortable size, not too big. She liked it that way. The walls were lined with bookshelves, holding hundreds, maybe even thousands, of books. There was a fireplace on one wall and a lot of squashy chairs and couches like in the Gryffindor common room. 'The common room, wait!' Lily thought. It looked like it was built along the lines of the common room, which was where she practically grew up. Her favourite crimson armchair was placed in the same spot beside the warm and glowing fireplace, with the couch beside it and everything.

The room spoke "Gryffindor" as there were crimson and gold colors, drapes, and logos everywhere. But not only was there the magical touch, with moving paintings and brooms in one corner, but a muggle touch too. There was actually a working TV, VHS player and stereo.

After Lily saw the basics of the room, she realised that there was scented candles everywhere. Ah, the smell of, lilies? James was so cheesy. There was also, of course, lilies laying gracefully on almost every surface and some petals on the ground. Lily turned to look at James, who was looking nervous, hoping she would like it.

"What do you think?" he said as he ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"It's, it's amazing Potter," Lily smiled and a smug look broke out onto James' face.

"Look up," he said, and he put his forefinger under her chin, softly pushing it upwards. The sky was just like in the Great Hall; it imitated the night sky, which happened to be very clear and starry. Lily stared as her mouth formed an 'o' and James steered her to the couch.

"Lie down," he said, and she rested her head on a pillow. Unnoticed by Lily, James flicked his wand and the stars started to move. They slowly formed the words 'I love you Lily.' Lily turned to face James, and he was caught off guard at the look of surprise on her face. She had to be used to these things, after 6 and a half years of it.

"There's more," he whispered and Lily's head snapped to look up at the sky. The stars were rearranging themselves again and finally, Lily read the words 'Will you be my Valentine?' Her brows knitted together when she read this; Valentine? But then recognition broke out on her face and James chuckled. 'Yes, it's February 14 today. Valentine's day,' Lily thought. James studied the face that usually had a look of loathing, or disgust on it when it looked at him, but today it looked surprisingly calm. Like when she was with her friends, or curled up reading a book in the common room.

"Well, Potter, though I would usually rather drown myself in a urinal full of Slytherin piss, I would have to say different today," she teased. She watched James' face go from surprised, to worried, to bursting with joy. Something had changed about him, and Lily liked it.

"Why the sudden love?" James asked.

"Well, it seems that you have gone from Pervert Potter, trying to get me by grabbing my buttock in the hallway not 3 months ago," James winced at this memory. He still had doubts that he would ever be able to make children.

"To sweet, cheesy Potter, who actually found a cute way to win a girl over," Lily continued, and James' face lit up.

"So you think I'm cute?" James said, leaning close to Lily.

"No, I think your methods are cute," she said mater-of-factly.

"Which makes me cute," he whispered, his nose now an inch from hers. Lily opened her mouth to say something but was silenced when something neither of them expected happened.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it's just so funny imagining your faces! Sorry, I'm a right prat, I know. The next chapter may be out later this night, so keep an eye out.**


	6. Questions

"_Which makes me cute," he whispered, his nose now an inch from hers. Lily opened her mouth to say something but was silenced when something neither of them expected happened._

"Wait, no, stop," Lily said, putting her hands up. As James backed away, he looked utterly disappointed.

"Doesn't mean this can't later," Lily said quickly and James' face lit up.

"So, why stop me now?" he asked.

"Well, I have some suspicions, and if they are right, then I have my reasons. Now, I want to ask you a few questions," Lily said.

"Oh, okay," James said, standing up and sitting on the couch beside her.

"First, what is this place?" Lily asked.

"The Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room," James answered.

"I should have known," Lily muttered, "I've read about something like this."

"Okay, what's next?" James said.

"Um, how do I access this room?" Lily said.

"You walk by the wall opposite to the painting that you were staring at, thinking: 'I need to find my special place, where no one but James and I can access," James said and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, you weren't just gonna kick me out after this?" James said, and Lily didn't put down that eyebrow, just to tease him.

"Okay, last question," Lily said, after she could control her giggling.

"How did you know I was in the library?" she asked.

"Well, you know, I was waiting for you to show up in the common room, as usual-" he started.

"You wait for me to come into the common room every night?" Lily asked, that eyebrow daring to disappear off her face again.

"I, uh, I, um," James stuttered, running his hand through his hair again, but Lily put a finger up to his lips.

"I think it's kinda cute," Lily said softly.

"Really?" James said.

"Yeah, when you get over the creepy stalker part," Lily said and James laughed.

"Well, it sounded alright in my head," James said and Lily laughed too.

"Now about that kiss," James said and Lily blushed.

"Well, my reason was that I already had a hunch that this was my room, and I wanted my room to be innocent," Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Why wouldn't it be innocent?" James said curiously.

"Why, kissing James is a horrible crime indeed. Might even land me in Azkaban!" Lily said in mock horror.

"Let's see then," James said and leaned close to Lily, and this time, she let their lips meet.

**Sorry I didn't update earlier. I am back to school and it's harder, but I'll try to post one chapter a day. Didn't really leave too much of a cliff hanger, except for where the 'Broom Cupboard' part comes up.**


	7. It's Just the Beginning

_"Why, kissing James is a horrible crime indeed. Might even land me in Azkaban!" Lily said in mock horror._

_"Let's see then," James said and leaned close to Lily, and this time, she let their lips meet._

They kissed for a few moments and then Lily broke apart slowly.

"I still want my room to be innocent," she said and James snorted.

"So where do you suggest we go?" James asked. Lily cocked her head to the side thoughtfully and then she looked at James.

"It's my turn to surprise you," Lily smirked. She grabbed James' hand and dragged him off the couch. She led him out of the room and they walked for a moment before Lily stopped, not unlike James had done.

"Close your eyes," she said softly, and James obeyed. She held onto James' hand and pulled him into a dark room. Suddenly, they were very close.

"Open," Lily whispered, though James saw no difference when he opened his eyes. It was still pitch black, but he knew exactly where they were.

"Merlin!" James cried.

"What? What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Lily Evans would be with a bloke in a broom cupboard!" James gasped and Lily snorted.

"I'm not that innocent," she said playfully.

"Can I confirm that?" James said, and when he leaned into her, he kissed her like he had never kissed a girl before.

…

James walked into the Gryffindor common room an hour later, and was a little pink in the face. Lily didn't come with his as she was Head Girl, and lived in the Head dorm. He walked in to see Sirius asleep on the couch, one hand leaning over the edge, the other over his face, and his tongue lolling out like a, well, like a dog. James smirked and walked over to the couch, and he pulled out his wand. Sirius should know better, it was less risky to walk in front of the Slytherins with no wand than fall asleep in the hands of a Marauder walking in. James tip-toed over to where his best mate was snoring loudly and whispered the command word.

"Aguamenti,"

"BLOODY HELL…" and Sirius rattled a list of well-chosen swear words that could make most Slytherins proud. James was now doubled over in laughter as Sirius blindly shook his soaking wet hair vigorously, spraying water everywhere. Sirius looked over at the (other) source of noise and blinked.

"Prongs?" he said in disbelief.

"Merlin's beard Padfoot, you must really be asleep! Did you really think I wouldn't take the opportunity?" James said between chuckles.

"So, where were you?" Sirius asked.

"Well, let's just say that February 14th is my now favorite date," James said dreamily, looking up to the ceiling. He had expected Sirius to respond, but the dog was just staring at him.

"Details?" James guessed.

"Do tell," Sirius smirked, and James leaned in to tell his tale.

**Sorry if it was a bit cheesy, but this was just how I imagined James and Lily to hook up. I hope you liked it, and I'll be coming out with a new Marauder or Jily story soon! **

∞**Therealmsblack∞**


End file.
